Garrett Kline
Garrett Kline is a member of the radical anti-slavery group Autonomy. In June 3305, Kline posed as the CEO of the fake company Tilbery Construction to place an order for 4,000 Imperial Slaves, ostensibly for use as a labor force to build a water treatment facility on Eotienses A 3. When the slaves were delivered to the city of Port Isabelle, Kline revealed Autonomy's involvement, and the slaves were liberated outside the city. Unfortunately, this resulted in a humanitarian crisis, as the former slaves had not been given employment, relief, or protection. Kline was later arrested by the Imperial Internal Security Service and charged with manslaughter for crushing several ex-slaves with his ship while attempting to flee a riot. Timeline 13 JUL 3305 *The Imperial Internal Security Service has moved to apprehend the Imperial slaves who were forcibly emancipated on Eotienses A 3. Captain Madoc Evander made this announcement: "An IISS taskforce was despatched to Port Isabelle to address the civil disorder arising from the release of 4,000 Imperial slaves, freed without financial support or recognised status. The troops successfully located all the liberated individuals and detained them in temporary holding areas. We have also arrested members of the radical group Autonomy for their role in this situation. Their spokesperson, Garrett Kline, has been charged with manslaughter, having crushed several rioting ex-slaves with his ship while attempting to escape the area. I'm pleased to report that any damage caused within the city is under repair, and disrupted services are resuming. As yet we are uncertain how to process the emancipated, but discussions with Port Isabelle authorities and other parties are underway."GalNet: IISS Detains Former Imperial Slaves 27 JUN 3305 *Anti-slavery charity Unchain has criticised the radical activist group Autonomy for liberating 4,000 Imperial slaves on Eotienses A 3. Princess Aisling Duval, the charity's patron, told the media: "I fully appreciate Garrett Kline's desire to free slaves, which I'm sure comes from a place of genuine empathy, but I feel I must condemn his methods. Autonomy's reckless actions have left thousands stranded in Port Isabelle without employment or protection. Unchain has run similar operations to give illegal slaves their freedom, but licensed Imperial slaves require more care. The manumission process must be managed legally by a registered organisation, and each individual's wellbeing ensured. You cannot simply set huge numbers of people loose as if they were zoo animals being released into the wild. My dream is that one day the Empire will abolish the indentured servitude system, and that every form of slavery will end. But until then, all emancipation efforts must operate within the law." The situation in Port Isabelle remains tense, with thousands of emancipated individuals still clustered around makeshift shelters and occupied public buildings, begging for food and credits.GalNet: Aisling Duval Condemns Autonomy Group 15 JUN 3305 *A company that purchased 4,000 Imperial slaves has revealed itself as a slavery emancipation group. Using the name Tilbery Construction, the group claimed that the slave workforce would be used to build a water treatment facility for Port Isabelle, the capital of Eotienses A 3. Instead, the slaves were transported outside the city and set free. The individual acting as the company's CEO, Garrett Kline, made the following statement: "The true purpose of Tilbery Construction was to provide liberty. As members of the group Autonomy, we renounce institutionalised abuse and fight for human dignity. I am proud to say that we have returned four thousand enslaved people to freedom, so they may live their life however they wish." Autonomy is a network of radical activists opposed to the Empire's tradition of indentured servitude. It has forcibly liberated slaves on several prior occasions, but never on such a scale.GalNet: Imperial Slaves Freed by Activists 08 JUN 3305 *Tilbery Construction, a company based in the Eotienses system, has attracted attention following the purchase of four thousand Imperial slaves. Garrett Kline, the company's CEO, explained: "Tilbery Construction recently won a contract to build a new water treatment facility on Eotienses A 3, serving the city of Port Isabelle. We are a young company and have not yet acquired the personnel required to meet the ambitious deadline. An alternative workforce was therefore required." The anti-slavery charity Unchain has lodged a formal protest with authorities in Eotienses. A spokesperson told the media: "Gathering a large number of Imperial slaves in one place brings enormous risk. Conditions are often poor when transporting people in such numbers, which would violate the terms of their indentured servitude. We are also concerned with the lack of information regarding Tilbery Construction and Garrett Kline, who appears to have no experience managing such projects."GalNet: Mass Purchase of Imperial Slaves References